oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Grand Tree/Quick guide
Details Agility (20 when using Summer pie) *The ability to defeat a level 172 Black demon (Safe Spotable for Ranged and Magic). |items=*1,000 Coins, unless you have helped Femi or completed Tree Gnome Village (quest) and plan to use spirit trees. *Items for your form of travel to get to Hazelmere (east of Yanille) and back to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Recommended: *Necklace of passage (Teleport to The Outpost for running to Gnome Stronghold) *Dramen staff & Amulet of glory (Edgeville) for easy use of Fairy Ring system |kills = Black demon (level 172) (can be safespotted) |recommended = }} Walkthrough Getting started *Speak to King Shareen in the Grand Tree. (Chat 1-2) Accept the quest to get a Translation book and a Bark sample. *Talk to Hazelmere on the island east of Yanille. (Fairy Ring: CLS), (You may also use the minigame teleport for Nightmare Zone if you have it Unlocked). He will take your Bark sample and give you a message. Glough * Return to King Shareen by using your Necklace of passage and teleporting to Outpost. He will ask what the message says. Tell him: (1-5-5-2-1-4) ** "A man came to me with the King's seal." ** "I gave the man Daconia rocks." ** "And Daconia rocks will kill the tree!" *Head south. At the bottom of the ramp, walk east and go up the ladder to speak with Glough. Investigation *Return to King Shareen, and he will tell you that Glough has caught a human. Ask to see the prisoner. *Talk to the prisoner Charlie on the top floor of the grand tree. He tells you to search Glough's house. *Go to Glough's house. Search the cupboard, and you will find his journal. *Talk to Glough. *Talk to Charlie, he will tell you about the Shipyard on Karamja, the password is Ka-Lu-Min. *The king appears and tell you to escape using the Gnome glider on top of the tree. *Travel with the glider Karamja *The glider will crash near the Shipyard. Run east past the level 53 jogres to the shipyard gate. *Open the gate and a worker will stop you. Tell him Glough sent you, then give the password Ka-Lu-Min. *Find the foreman on the southern dock. Kill him or talk to him to get a Lumber order. *If you talk to him, he will ask you some security questions. **"How is Glough's wife?" -> "Sadly his wife is no longer with us" **"What is Glough's favourite food?" -> "Worm holes" **"What is Glough's girlfriend's name?" -> "Anita" *Take the Lumber order to the king. (Teleport into the stronghold or get Femi to sneak you in for 1,000 coins). The king will not believe you when you show him the Lumber order. Tuzo *Speak to Charlie again on the top floor of the Grand Tree. *Speak to Anita in the house west of the swamp, northwest of the Grand Tree. She will give you a key. *Go to Glough's house, and use the key to open the chest and take the Invasion plans. *Take the invasion plans to the king. He will give you four letters made of sticks. *Climb the watchtower in Glough's house. Use the sticks with the four pillars to spell out TUZO *Bank if needed and prepare for the battle, then go down the trapdoor. Encountering the Black Demon *After you enter and talk to Glough, a level 172 Black demon will appear and attack you. *Do not underestimate this fight, see the full guide for strategies. You can safespot behind the rocks. *After defeating the demon, walk along the passage until you find King Shareen standing by a ladder. *Talk to the king and he will ask you to locate the last Daconia stone. *Search the roots until you find it. (Make sure to click continue on the dialog when you find the stone) *Talk to the king one last time. *Quest complete!